Generally, one desirable function of any radar system is to accurately determine the direction of arrival of radiation coming from a target. This may be accomplished by utilizing two receiving antennas and comparing either the relative amplitude or the relative phase of the energy received at the two antennas. Prior art systems have accomplished these comparisons by means of complex electronic circuits which are generally limited to operation at a single frequency. Accordingly it is desirable to have a less complicated means by which to obtain the direction of arrival determination.